


【tincan】头发（3）

by orange_chen



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen
Kudos: 6





	【tincan】头发（3）

五

Tin觉得can又美了许多。

就像是精雕细琢过后的完美艺术品加了鲜活的色彩，can此时朝他笑，小虎牙尖尖的可爱，给他看自己嘴巴上的桃色口红。

整个人都变得更明亮了，此时tin见到的can就是这样的。

他拉过can的手，让他坐在自己的腿上，自下而上望着他。凑近了才知道，原来can是水蜜桃味的，甜蜜而诱人。

“好不好看嘛，daddy~”瞧，他多会撒娇，tin来回看着can脸上的蜜色绒毛，可不是水蜜桃在邀请他品尝一番么。

实践出真知，试了才知道甜不甜。

温柔的吻落在can的美味唇瓣，只是咬了一小口，甜味就透过唇缝朝他袭来，他伸出舌头去舔，继续着小口品尝。

是半熟的水果发出幽幽的沁香，尝过一口后更让人欲罢不能，让人上瘾，甘愿沉沦。

可被吃的水蜜桃似乎不喜欢他的进食方式，主动流出甘甜可口的汁水，迷惑着他，于是绅士般的品尝变成了野兽的撕咬，长舌驱入，卷走流出的汁水，并且不愿放过任何一滴，谁让can就是多汁的桃儿，一咬就汁水四溢。

“唔……daddy饿了就吃饭呀，干嘛吃can的嘴巴。”

粉色的唇被咬的鲜红，原本的口红也不知道是顺着谁的唾沫吞进了谁的肚子里，嘴唇上的口红被亲得乱糟糟，模糊了唇线，尽管这样，can依然是笑着的。

他的笑应该是世界上最灿烂最美丽的，带着孩童的天真无邪，带着成熟的魅惑。

Tin看着can伸着小舌头去舔嘴角的掉色口红印，又亲了一口，小舌头便害羞地躲起来了。

“因为can的嘴巴美味又解渴。”

六

“can！紧急情况！我来姨妈了！”

“啊？姨妈？”can站在厕所隔间外，似乎没明白同桌的意思。

“对啊，就是那种……哎呀，总之你先帮我在书包最里面的小袋拿个卫生巾，就是一个粉红色包装的东西。麻烦你啦，can！”

同桌的声音听着着急，can也是一路小跑到了班级，从书包里翻出了个粉色正方物体就赶忙跑去厕所。

刚出门，就遇到了个男生，还是上次帮他买口红的那个男生。

说来也奇怪，can最近已经好几次碰到这个男生了，他从同桌口中知道这个男生叫mike，和他们同一级的，据说花心成性，交往的女朋友无数，不知怎么最近可能就看上他了，经常在他上下学必经之路突然出现，和他说两句不正经的话。

显然是同桌说mike不正经，让can小心些。Can这会儿见了他，就有些害羞地把东西往身后一藏。

可mike显然不想就这么轻易地放过他，他笑着走过去，眼神却一直往can的身后瞟。

Can红着脸低着头，本想直接绕过去，却被人拉住了手臂，正好是那只握着卫生巾的手。兔子急了也会咬人，can惊呼一声，也不知哪儿来的力气就把手抽了出来，推了人一把，走的时候还急的绊了一脚，踉跄着跑远了。

“can，你是不是……不知道姨妈是什么啊？”同桌洗着手，有些迟疑地开了口。

“嗯……”

“就是女生一个月来一次的那种，说的专业点就是子宫内膜的脱落，具体的你可以上网查一下。”同桌瞄了两眼can，发现他并没有什么异常后，又补充了两句，“要是不来大姨妈就不能怀孕，如果你现在还没有这种情况的话最好去医院检查一下。那个，你也别太担心，有些女生比较晚熟，上了大学来的都有呢。”

尽管同桌好意提醒也安慰了他，can心里还是难受的紧。本来觉得没什么，可一听到同桌说不能怀孕……

这不就意味着自己不能给daddy生宝宝了吗？想到这儿，整个眼眶就又湿漉漉的。他咬着下唇，屏着呼吸，憋住自己就要夺眶而出的眼泪。

他有些泄气，不能生宝宝的女人，是不是就不完整了呢？

一整天都很煎熬，他迫不及待就想要跑到daddy的怀里像个小孩儿似的向他撒娇。

好不容易回到家，一见到tin就再也忍不住自己的金豆豆，一大颗一大颗地滚落下来，砸到地板上，嵌进daddy的深色衬衫上。

Tin摸着can的脑袋问他怎么了，can就一股脑把今天的事儿说了，一边哽咽着说一边还委屈又小心翼翼地问他：“can不能给daddy生宝宝了，daddy是不是不爱can不要can了？”

Tin抚着can后背的手愣了一下。

【你这个变态有什么资格说爱？你迟早会毁了can！】那个女人的声音在他脑袋里出现的恰合时宜，堵住了他就要脱口而出的“不会”。

“daddy？”can吸了吸鼻子，抬头就看到望着远处发呆的tin，鼻头一酸，刚平复下的委屈又一涌而上，以为daddy因为他不能生宝宝就在考虑如何甩掉他了，于是埋在怀里的小脑袋藏得更深，圈住腰的手抱得更紧。

“daddy，daddy是不是不要can了？”can自己抬手擦了擦眼泪，尽量忍住不哭，他应该要懂事一点的。

“你爱他？你的爱就是把can变成像你一样的变态吗？！”女人腾地一下站起，指着桌面上的相框破口大骂。

女人是can的亲生母亲，生下can之后没有能力抚养，便忍痛将他留在了福利院。而她现在的经济条件足以给can一个富裕的生活，便想着把can找回来。

很快，她找到tin，和他谈论关于can的事情。

可她还是看到了桌上放置的相片，在tin态度坚决不把can还给她的时候。精美相框框住的照片上，一个女孩穿着白色连衣裙披散着头发笑靥如花，依偎在tin的身旁。是做女人更是做母亲的直觉，她敢确信那就是can。

“can是男孩子，你为什么呀这样对他！”can的妈妈一脸难以置信，她感到震惊，更感到愤怒。

“can是我的孩子。”tin只是坐着，面无表情地看着面前满脸愤怒的女人。

“你想要女孩为什么不收养女孩，你这样让他产生性别认知障碍，会对他造成什么影响你知道吗？”对面的女人义正言辞，势必要揭露tin的罪行。

可被指责的人却堂而皇之：“我爱他，我会保护好他。”

“呵，你爱他？你这样自私的变态有什么资格说爱？你迟早会毁了can！”女人终于坐不住了，她猛地站起身来，拍着桌子，指着tin骂。

“我不会让can受到任何影响，他在我的保护下一定有很好的生活。你作为can的亲生母亲把他抛弃，有什么资格来指责我？”

“就凭我是can的亲生母亲！我会把can夺回来，不惜一切手段，你就等着我的律师来告你吧！”

Tin终于抬起头望向女人，他笑了笑，挑衅般地敲了敲桌面：“你不如去问问can的意愿，看他，还认不认识你这个亲生母亲。”

一个轻柔的吻落在他的脖子，紧接着就是一串串细密的吻从下巴绕了个弯儿落到了脸颊，打断了tin混乱的思绪。还有散落的长发遮住了半边脸

“daddy，daddy不可以丢掉can，can只有daddy一个人。”这梨花带雨的模样让tin回过神，那又如何，can只会是他的，can是绝对不可能抛下他的，他也不会让任何人从他身边夺走can，抢走他最爱的女儿。

他摸了摸can的脑袋，就要给他一个安抚的吻，可can的身子却往下落，跪坐在地上，解开了他的皮带。

这是他从未见到过的can，性感而妩媚，尽管他此时做的事与清纯搭不上边，可更谈不上色情。

他看着can低下头，乌黑长发似隐蔽情欲的帘，遮住了他被挑逗地半硬的性器以及跪在他身侧微微颤动的女儿。

在那一刻他竟感到羞耻，放在大腿上的双手无措地抬起，就要去推开他的女儿。可下一秒can用温暖的唇舌包裹、用尖牙轻咬传来的快感让他无暇顾及其他。他想要看到更多，他想拥有更多，于是他撩开can脸颊两侧的头发，就撩开了can最后一层遮羞的面纱。

是比伊甸园的苹果还要鲜艳的红，是比哈密瓜还要多汁的水。Can埋头卖力地舔弄、讨好，饱满而晶莹的红唇便在他的柱身上下移动。

Can的技术并不好，小巧的嘴根本容不下他完整的粗大，尽管这样，他也尽力张大自己的嘴巴，不断上下来回。可就是这毫无技术含量的生涩啃咬，足以让他情动，让他满腔欲望的欲望洪水就要冲毁坚硬的堤坝，就要决堤爆发。

有时尖牙稍微用力了些，划痛了他，tin就皱皱眉，原本想用绿头绳扎个马尾而拉住长发的手也不自觉地收紧。

他知道揪着头发的手重了些，因为他看到与头发同样深黑的葡萄眼染上水汽，是冬日进屋时眼镜上的雾，现在全蓄积在can的眼里，眨在长而细密的睫毛里，升腾着一股热气。

Can就这么看着他，清澈透亮的湖面印上了他，直穿湖底，可他的嘴还在律动，tin甚至还看到了他粉嫩的舌尖，一遍又一遍地打湿他。

欲望在释放的边缘，tin也终于艰难地绕好最后一圈发绳，绿色发绳绑住了can所有的羞涩，他抬头，他眨眼，他甚至还发出细碎的呻吟。

真是个妖精，甜美而可口的妖精。

Tin不愿闭上眼，不愿放过这样的can一秒。他捏住can微鼓的面颊，长长的一根直捅他柔软温润的喉底，模仿某种活塞运动一样挺动着下身，女儿被欺负得狠了，眼中蓄满的泪水落下，滴在他大腿根部，can眼角泛的红是他见过最美的颜色，他发现自己竟变态到想让can哭的更厉害些，想看着女儿向他求饶。

头部卡在喉口，tin在最后一次顶动之际喷洒出的热流呛住了can，女儿确实是哭的更厉害了，眼泪一颗一颗落在地毯上，被隐灭。Can红着脸就要把呛住他的那抹腥味咳出来。

Tin的手拍着can的微薄背脊，手里却攥着他的发尾。他突然觉得，can的短发应该要更好看些。

Can的短发应该是清爽的，又柔美的。

一直以来，他都按照自己的意愿去改造can，他把can彻底变成了他的附属品，这样的can，是他真正想要看到想要得到的吗？

Can应该是自由的，活灵活现的，他应当按照自己想要的方向走，是他硬生生改变了can的人生轨迹，还要骗他说这条道路才是正确的。

可到底正确吗？他把can身上最闪亮的熠熠生辉的那一点星火给隐灭，他不仅蒙住了最闪耀的can，更蒙住了他的眼。

他陷入黑暗，堕入悬崖，最后还要拉着can和他一起。他慌乱，他无措，他第一次不知道该怎么处理一件事情，他没有头绪，进退两难，不如说，他不愿去细想，他生怕自己一狠心就要把can推开。

他不能没有can，他唯一的宝贝，他的至亲。

他需要时间，所以他不着痕迹地推开了can继续求欢动作，把人抱上床，隔着被子抚着脑袋，最终can搂着他的脖子发出均匀的呼吸声。

Tin下床找了块毛巾擦了擦女儿满是泪痕的脸，吻了吻哭的红肿的眼，掖好被子，便到了隔壁客房。


End file.
